


Light Eats L's McNuggies (very hot, boy x boy don't liek don't read)

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: What do you do when you're DMing a friend on Discord and talking about shitty old memes and Death Note? Come up with this abomination, apparently.Light longs to have his way with L's ass. However, to his surprise, L takes the initiative and does something to whet Light's appetite.Short. Lawlight/Light x L. Crack.





	Light Eats L's McNuggies (very hot, boy x boy don't liek don't read)

**Author's Note:**

> I pray that God can still let me into Heaven

Light ogled the older detective- as he did everyday- since he was a huge gay pervert. He just wanted to smack and grope and just... do filthy  _things_ to that beautiful, succulent, bony ass. Though, he knew in his heart that his desires would never come true: he was sure L was most likely straight or just plain apathetic to anything and everything sexual.

So he only watched it from afar, looking but never having the chance to touch. But then, one day something happened that shocked him to his core.

Light was doing his usual daily habit of staring at L's ass longer than a heterosexual man should, but L suddenly turned his head around and stared at the younger man right in the eyes. He stared at him with such intensity that someone who would just happen to look could say that they were eye fucking.

"What's wrong, Light kun?" Light held his breath. He was, in absolute sincerity, terrified at L's raw aura of dominance pouring out of him to the point where he was shaking a little. All Light had the courage to mutter was a, "Wh... What?". L gave a haunting smile that went straight to Light's cock. "Could it be that you're craving my-" the raven haired man vigorously groped a cheek with a hand. " _McNuggies?_ "

And then Light got so turned on to the point that he fucked L right then and there in their shared hotel room, not caring who in the investigation team saw through the cameras. After all, the thought of an audience made his dick harder than a diamond- much to L's pleasure.

The end now I shall go commit sudoku


End file.
